


I'm A Wanderess

by spacepixie



Category: Halsey (Musician)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Bisexual Female Character, Come Swallowing, Concerts, Driving, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Love Bites, Masturbation in Shower, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics, Stargazing, Teasing, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepixie/pseuds/spacepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to a Halsey concert and offer to drive an attractive stranger to a hotel, Fluff and Mild smut ensue. I got the idea for this from a dream i had in which I kissed Halsey (except she told me I was a boring kisser lol.) (note: I wrote this a long time ago so the quality isn't as good) I don't own any characters/lyrics used within this work. Title From Hurricane By Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch her moving in elliptical patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title from 1901 By Phoenix

Looking directly into her dreamy brown eyes as she sings, your body swaying to the beat of the music and you find yourself entranced by her melodic voice. It’s almost like she’s an angel and you’re just a mere passerby. She blows a kiss to the audience as she finishes her set,her eyes trail over to yours. Her ruby red lips glistening in dimly lit arena, she catches you looking at her and winks almost suggestively as she walks off the stage.The crowd cheers around you and you can't believe that you were able to see her live, every moment you spent working for this had finally paid off you think to yourself.

 

_Did the goddess really wink at me?_ You think to yourself. No it can’t be maybe it was someone behind you. You turn to see who is behind  but are met with a large group of people pushing towards the exit in the hopes of seeing her after the show,tall bodyguards and security usher people outside in an orderly fashion. Maybe she had something in her eye and was trying to get it out,maybe you had just caught her in a personal moment. Surely her attention hadn’t strayed to you. Pushing your thoughts aside you make your way to the exit, your entire body sore from working 4 weeks straight in order to afford the concert. You sigh in relief as you walk into the crisp night air. The parking lot was nearly empty with few cars left in the parking bays,everyone must have been in a rush to tell their friends about the concert.

 

The stars overhead shine bright against the midnight blue of the sky and you’re happy that you’re alone in the parking lot apart from a few stray cars, it was peaceful and satisfying. The night sky was  truly magnificent, on a whim you hop onto the hood of your car and lay down, the cool metal sending a jolt to your spine as your thin shirt came into contact with the surface.Humming songs from the setlist,you look up at the sky in awe, stargazing used to be one of your favourite hobbies when you were child, usually spent with your parents after dinner on summer nights. You remember the smell of fresh laundry that you had hung out on the line earlier on in the day. Smiling at the memory, you bring your arms from behind your head to your chest, goosebumps already littering your skin at the slight whisper of the breeze.  Slowly  you slide  off the hood of the car, easing yourself into the driver's seat, with the key in the ignition ready to set off to a nearby hotel hoping to secure a room. You're beyond exhausted and eagerly awaiting a shower to get rid of the sweat that had clung to your skin from the arena.

 

You get quite the shock when a dark figure approaches the car, tapping on the passenger side window in an attempt to gain your attention. Rolling down the window cautiously you notice dark figure outside. On closer inspection you realise it is a woman in her 20’s,  she pokes her head into the car and asks for a ride to the nearest hotel. Knowing all too well that it was too dangerous to let the woman be alone at this hour you hastily agree unlocking the door. She places her overnight bag in the backseat alongside her handbag and hops into the passenger seat. You can't see her face as its barely visible in the lamplight but you catch small glimpses of her as she sits down alongside you in the front seat. Her head automatically rests against the headrests as you program your navigator to the nearest hotel.

 “I’m sorry to be such a pain my name is Ashley.” She says her American accent thick yet soft as she extends her hand towards you.You politely shake it and introduce yourself. _Maybe she was at the concert too and her ride had ditched her_. You think, the negative thoughts swirled through your head.Unwilling to engage in conversation with her about why she had no mode of transportation you focus on the road, maintaining polite conversation until you reach the nearest hotel.

“Thank you so much for the ride!” She exclaims as you arrive, pressing her lips to your cheek, her soft lips felt like an angel’s kiss. You blush despite her being unable to see your reaction due to the lack of light in the car.


	2. Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve And I swear I hate you when you leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to freshen up and meet your traveller at the bar,along the way you make a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter summaries. Title from Ghost by Halsey (Mild smut in this chapter)

“Let me buy you a drink!” Ashley purrs linking your arms together as you walked alongside each other to the hotel. In the dim glow of a lamplight you make out some of her features, she definitely had long dark hair, she was of medium height and she was on the slimmer side.

 “No that’s really not necessary.” you replied meekly, your cheeks turning pink at the mention of having a drink with her. Secretly hoping it would lead to something else, but alas someone with her good looks would already be in a relationship.

“Oh I insist Darling.” She beams at you. As you approach the concierge’s desk, she lets go of your arm. After a fleeting moment of disappointment,she approaches you again and asks you to meet her at the bar in 20 minutes. You smile at her and agree, but before you can get a good look at her she disappears again, phone in hand talking animatedly to the person on the other line. You spend a few minutes staring at her retreating back before your bag strap begins biting into your arm and you decide to book a room.  _Even if nothing happens tonight_ you think  _at least I can get a good night's rest._

 

After securing a room, you collapse on the bed exhausted from all the excitement of the day. Looking at the clock you figure you  have another 10 minutes before your promised drink. Hurrying into the shower you lean against the wall,the hot water from the faucet dripping onto your skin. Applying soap to your body you sigh in pleasure as the bar in my hands moves over the expanse of your breasts,stomach, then down to each ankle one at a time. Ignoring the one part of your body you needed your hands to roam. After soaping your back,you were too worked up and needed release. Replacing the soap in the dish, you remove the handheld faucet from its constraints and turn the dial to a higher setting with a load of higher pressure. You move the faucet downward slowly wetting each soaped up bit of bare skin. Watching  the fluffy white bubbles cascade down from each breast to your stomach, your thighs. Eager to give into salacious pleasure, you place one finger on your clit whilst your other hand holds the shower faucet. You begin using small circles, as your breath comes out in short gasps your fingers moving quicker inside of you chasing pure unadulterated pleasure. On the edge of glory, the timer on your phone beeps signalling the end of the 15 minutes, you collapsed onto the shower wall your near-orgasmic high replaced with dread that if you didn't hurry up Ashley would find someone else to share that drink with.

 

Slipping on a white dress, your hair dripping wet from the shower and in your impatience to see Ashley again you had forgotten to slip a bra on. Your wet hair soaking through the front of your dress, in your haste you fail  to notice your fashion faux pas and hurry to secure a seat at the bar. _Am I being too eager?_ you think but you brush it off as your post concert excitement. The concert was truly amazing, the general crowd and atmosphere was loud and friendly. Halsey was a truly amazing performer, she had interacted with fans during songs often making eye contact and reading the signs they held up, even pushed past security for a second to interlock fingers with the people in the front row. Even after performing for so long she was always so cheerful on stage, never revealing how tired she must be. Despite the long hours you put into work you can't help but think that it was worth it. You finally had got to see her perform live, even if you had to drive over a few states to get here,you knew that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see her when she was at her peak. You didn't regret your decision to come, even if your friends and family had deemed it weird that you would travel interstate just to see once concert. "There will be more concerts Y/N, you can always go to one when she comes here." your mum had told you as you were packing your car a few days ago. But you had disagreed with that, you had a strange feeling that you had to attend this particular concert. That for some reason this one was important for you to attend.

 

 You claim a seat at the bar not wanting to sit at a table just in case she didn't show up, you knew that you shouldn't get your hopes up. And that there were countless reasons why Ashley may not make an appearance. For example she could be taking an important call and it would have been silly to turn up for drinks and constantly having to leave the table. Or she could be exhausted from the concert, it had been a long night and she had been eager to get to a hotel. Your stomach grumbles as you realise you haven't eaten since before the concert. You browse the drinks menu on the counter and flip through the pages in order to find some food. It would be mortifying if your stomach had started to rumble whilst in mid conversation. You decide to just settle for some nachos just so that if she did turn up any time soon it wouldn't look as if you had started without her.The bartender inspects you from top to bottom taking in your appearance, he was slightly attractive with raven black hair, small dimples,he was tall with tanned muscled arms. However you strike up easy conversation with him as you wait for Ashley to join you, with every passing moment sending a set of butterflies to your stomach. _What if she didn't turn up? or had found someone better_ you think to yourself. _What if she was just trying to be polite and I misinterpreted it?_ You push these thoughts down as you place your order, the cute waiter jots down your order in a little notebook. He smiles at you before turning his back and heading to the kitchen. He comes back a few moments later alongside another man dressed in the same attire.

"I'm going to take my break now."  he announces to the other man, who nods politely and begins cleaning the bench-top with a towel. The previous bartender makes his way towards the front of the bar and comes to sit down next to you. You continue your conversation learning about his family background, and he introduces himself as Calum and tells you how he had come to work in this hotel, all the interesting people he had met, his goals for the future. You smile excitedly at him as you animatedly chat with each other, glad that you had someone to keep you company whilst you waited for your mysterious traveller. He had unknowingly calmed your fears about Ashley not turning up, if she didn't end up coming at least you had made a new friend you think positively.

 


	3. You're Dripping Like a Saturated Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From Colors By Halsey

“So are you waiting for someone?” he inquires as his co-worker sets down a glass of Sprite in front of you despite you ordering a stiffer drink.

 You nod in agreement and check the time on your phone it was 10:20, figuring that Ashley had met someone better you play with the straw in your lemonade attempting to distract yourself from the obvious...you’d been stood up.

 

You feel a light  tap on your shoulder as someone whispers in your ear “Hey babe I’m sorry I'm late. I couldn’t find my hairbrush and any hair product.”

You turn around and are met with a soft brown eyes,  long legs connected to a leather mini skirt and a white t-shirt, the woman’s hair was a dark purple in the lamplight of the parking lot and in the hotel reception it looked brown,you gasp in surprise. Despite her inability to find a hairbrush and hair product she looked like an ethereal princess, her hair held messy braids with several flower clips sitting atop of each section. Your mouth hangs open in surprise at not connecting the dots sooner.

 

“Ohmygod Halsey?” You exclaim in excitement.

“Shh yes babe.”  she said placing a finger on your lips.

 You recover from your shock as you motion for the chair beside you.

“But you asked me for a lift don’t you need to check in with management?” you stutter.

“Well I saw you during the concert and I couldn't resist, don’t worry management is taken care of.” she jovially replied playfully punching your arm.

Blushing you take a sip from your glass, she motions at the bartender but Calum gets up from his seat and asks for her order.

“I’ll have an orange Juice thanks.”

Calum smiles as he goes to get her the drink. When he returns with the drink, she puts the glass to her lips and swallows,sighing in contentment.

He mouths “She’s hot.” At you and smiles, his dimples making him look like a little puppy dog. He busies himself with the other customers but resorted to sending you small smiles and thumbs up signs throughout the night.

 

“So Halsey.” You begin.

“Ashley.” she corrects.

“Ashley.” You begin again “What’s your favourite colour?”

“You were red and you liked me cause I was blue” she begins singing her voice sounding like an amalgamated choir of angels.

You are still in shock that you’re having a drink with Halsey. She had been your crush since Ghost and you had tried to keep up with her hair colour changes but to no avail she always managed to surprise at every turn. She looked even more beautiful in person, her skin radiant, her lips a perfect bubblegum pink, her hair a dark shade of brown or was it purple mixed in that gave a luminous shine. She was a truly a spectacular sight and you were glad that you had decided to attend this particular concert.

 


	4. You've got me tongue tied I can't escape it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should post the second part of the chapter since it just follows on from there.Title from Don't Stop By 5 Seconds Of Summer

"You me touched and I suddenly I was a lilac sky and you decided purple just wasn't for you.” You reply laughing as if it were an inside joke between the two of you instead one of your many favourite songs from her.

“Favourite drink?” You tease batting your eyelashes subtly at her.

Her soft brown eyes travel down your body, her gaze focused the longest on the space between your thighs. She chuckles lightly “Babe you need to get more than an orange juice in me to get an answer to that question.”

You beam at her insinuation, making eye contact with Calum from across the bar he makes a thumbs up sign at you. _Was Halsey flirting with you? This had to be a fever dream,there was no way that this was actually happening. How could Halsey,a punk rock yet one of soft ethereal beauty be interested in you?_ you think to yourself.It wasn't that you were unattractive or even unappealing as a person, you were beautiful and wonderful in your own right. Except the nagging voice inside your head kept repeating that you weren't good enough.

In comparison to her  you felt like you were like a wilted flower whilst she was the whole garden, blooming with life and colour almost like a magical being. She was a magical being she was out of this world, a true treasure.She’s just being nice you convinced yourself, she seriously wouldn't be interested. You gather your hair into a messy bun, your other arm raised to adjust any escaping strands. You catch her eyes focusing on your  chest. Following her gaze you realise that your hair had soaked through the flimsy material of the dress, your cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

You release your hair in order to cover the remainder of your chest,hoping to mask the fact that in your haste to meet with Ashley you had forgotten to put on a bra. Calum from across the bar approaches your side and clumsily knocks your glass of Sprite on your dress.You scowl at him.Muttering apologies he quickly hands you tissues getting close enough to whisper “You can thank me later.” and winks at you before leaving to tend to other customers.

“I should go.” You murmur getting up from the bar stool in an attempt to retire to your room.Despite having a drink with the one and only Ashley Frangipane, you are exhausted from the day’s events and ready to call it a night.You feel a bit silly with the top of your dress soaked through, you feel exposed and vulnerable. It's not that Ashley makes you feel uncomfortable,its  just that the night was going so well and you had happened to make a fool out of yourself.As much as you wanted to remain in her company you are was also excited of the prospect of getting back to my room and really unwinding having lost the chance earlier.

  
“Babe let me walk you to your door at least.” She replies sensing that you want to leave as soon as possible. She soon links her arms with yours as you lead her to your room. You attempt to open the door but the key card doesn't budge, you feel a warm hand atop yours as she pushes the card in and pulls it out with ease. The gentle rocking motion makes you imagine the same movement except it was in bed with her. Her fingers deep inside of you as you rock back and forth on her fingers. Feeling yourself getting wet from the thought of fucking yourself on her elongated fingers,You shake the thought from your head. _There was no way she’d want to have sex with you,_ you think _I’ll just have to settle for my fingers deep inside me and her name on the tip of my lips._ You blush a deep shade of red as you turn to face her, praying that she had no idea that you were thinking these things.You rather she propose the idea instead.


	5. She took her time Took my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, Ashley and You head back to your room, smut ensues. Title from Rum Rage by Sticky Fingers.Any feedback is appreciated either here or on Tumblr (etherespacepixie)

“Oh I'm in a need of massage and a good sleep.”  you joke as you collapse onto the bed too exhausted from your long day’s journey coupled with the concert. You can hear her approaching footsteps as she comes to stand beside the bed next to your collapsed form.

“Well some people do tell me I’m magic with my fingers.” Her tone teasing, you imagine a sly grin pasted on her face.

Noting the insinuation you  turn to face her, “Oh well I guess I’ll have to experience that for myself.” You chuckle as  you sit properly on the bed, your bare feet touching the soft carpet. You arch your back attempting to stretch out your tired muscles but you end up flashing her again. She smirks at that moving closer towards you, so close that she can smell the shampoo in your hair. So close you can feel the warmth radiating off her.Looking into your eyes she slowly slips the straps of your dress down to your hips. She glances down at your breasts and stomach taking it all in with a content sigh, a delighted smile tugging at her lips. _Is this really happening?_

You lay face down, your head resting in the soft pillow. She begins by making small circles into the small of your back focusing on each area.Slowly focusing on each inch of exposed skin. She wasn't lying you note her fingers were magic as they continue to ease the soreness in your back. You moan with pleasure into the pillow, really this was the best thing someone could do for you. You can already imagine the look on her face when you expressed your pleasure into the pillow.She places a soft kiss on your bare skin,her lips slightly moist from being bitten and sucked into her mouth, you can sense her eagerness in the way she moves.

“Is this what you want?” she asks leaning down and whispering in your ear. It sends a shiver down your back and you can sense the goosebumps rising on your back, the heat between your legs only getting wetter and the need for contact more urgent.

You turn to face her “Yes.”

With your consent she launches her lips onto yours. Slowly at first and more fervent as you continue on. The heat between your thighs is hard to ignore, you grip her hand and guide it to where you need her the most. She lets out a soft moan as your tongue explores her mouth. Her fingers were nimble at pushing aside your wet panties, her fingers gaining a steady rhythm as your kisses intensified. You stop her midway.

“These need to come off.” You demand motioning at her clothes. She smiles down at you as she removes all her clothing.She stands in front of you like a goddess, her skin not quite milky white, the swell of her breasts were hard to ignore. Your mouth waters at the sight wishing that you could take her into your  mouth at this moment in time. To suck red bruises and hickeys into her skin, to mark her up with exclamations of your need for her.

She gets back on top you dragging the rest of  your clothing off your body. She shifts your positions so now  you were on  top. Her fingers began to move once again eliciting a pleased response from you. Your  fingers began to mirror her actions on her clit, her breaths coming out in little gasps.

“Ohhhhhh Ashhhh” You breathed out her name as her nimble fingers find your sweet spot. With her fingers deep inside you now you start breathing heavily already feeling yourself slipping into pleasure. Her eyes burn into yours as she lets you ride out your high. You work your fingers harder inside her in an attempt to make her release. After a moment she does a cheeky smile painted on her bitten lips. In order to thank her for such a glorious release you begin kissing down her chest marking her skin with red hickeys. Sucking and swirling her rosy pink nipple in your  mouth as she shifts beneath you  in the throes of pleasure. Your other hand squeezing the other nipple hoping to gauge another reaction from her.  After getting the desired response you move down her body littering her with little nips and kisses, until you get to where she needs you most. She pleads with you to let her have it, but alas in order to make her truly satisfied you tease her more. You nip at her heels and suck hickeys into her hipbones. You bite her thighs and lick them, marking them up so she can remember you in the morning. She grips your hair eager to be done with the teasing and pulls it harshly to her wet heat. Happy to oblige this ethereal being, you immerse myself, your tongue teasing at her edges.Now and then sucking,your tongue attempting to trace letters into her. Your lips and tongue don’t stop in their fervent desire to taste her. She grips your hair harder and despite hurting your just a tad it drives you wild as you attempt to give her what she deserves.  You savour her unique taste, first by making eye contact with her and slowly popping each one of your fingers into your mouth. And then licking a stripe against her wet heat, she gets wetter at the sight of you savouring her taste. Indulging her further you launch again to finish her off. This time more hungry and desperate to see her come undone, to make her thrust into your mouth and beg you to find that sweet spot. For her to grip your hair again the throes of passion and make you finish what you started.She pulls your hair a little roughly to get you to sit up, you smile at her,your cheeks wet from your activity,your lips licking every little drop. 

"I want your legs up here." She pleads a sly smile on her face as she motions the area around her neck. You happily oblige settling so that your head is between her legs and her head between yours. She wastes no time in licking a stripe against you, she laps at you hungrily as if she hasn't tasted anything quite like you. She moans against you and you can feel it reverberate in your core. This fuels you on as you continue to tease and taunt her until her legs are enclosed around your face,her body shaking with the pleasure you are giving her.  "Please Uuhh fuck" You can hear her panting from the other side of the bed and you oblige using your fingers,tongue and mouth to explore her further,to make her feel as good as she's making you feel.

After you both ride out your high, you scoot beside her and place your arm around her waist pulling her closer to you. As you both duck under the covers, she turns to you, smiles kisses you goodnight and you both fall asleep in each other's arms. You dream of sunshine and her.


End file.
